


This Ain't the Orient Express

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon and Mal learn a little more about each other.





	This Ain't the Orient Express

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I'd gone to set the boy straight on the do's and don'ts of being my bed partner. That first morning when I woke and he was gone, I'd been more'n a little pissed. When I fuck, I like for that ass to be there for seconds the next day.

 

Finding him with the others in the dining area, I let it ride until later. Making my claim known but nothing else. I cornered him late in the day as he straightened the med bay.

 

"Doc, we need to go over the ground rules."

 

"Rules, Captain? Have I done something wrong?"

 

"Hell yeah, you done something wrong. When I sleep with a man I expect him to be there when I wake up in the morning. Always like to get seconds."

 

I held back a smile as he blushed. No doubt about it, the boy wasn't very experienced.

 

"Then perhaps our encounters should take place in my bunk so that I will know if River needs me."

 

"I'll have Kaylee rig some sort of monitor so that you can hear her when you're with me. And I'd be powerful pleased if you don't call 'em encounters."

 

"I'll remember, Captain."

 

I reached out to give his ass a quick squeeze before I left him to finish up what he was doing.

 

What with things going as they do out in the black, it was a few days before he shared my bed again. By that time, Kaylee had rigged up the monitor for him to keep track of his sister.

 

Our second night together, I bent him over the end of the bunk and stood behind him. Mighty excitin' watching my cock spread his small hole open.

 

"Yesssss."

 

His voice was muffled against the bed, but I still understood. Simon Tam sure does like taking it up the ass. And I'm a man who appreciates a partner who lets me know that. I raised my hand and brought it down on his white cheek, just hard enough to make him sing a little. The skin turned a pretty shade of red, his body bucked back against me and he squealed into the mattress.

 

Now there was a reaction to file away and look at another time. I bent low against him and nipped at his earlobe.

 

"Like that, don't ya?"

 

He groaned as his asshole quivered around my dick. I traced the edge of his ear with my tongue, before whispering to him again.

 

"Gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk."

 

Again I got the quiver, followed by him tightening down on me. I grinned against his neck before standing straight again. Holding onto his hips, I pumped into him slowly, drawing it out. His hands reached back, scrabbling at me, trying to get me to move faster. When that didn't work he raised his head enough to beg.

 

"Please, Mal! Harder! Faster!"

 

His voice was like a jolt of adrenaline. My balls pulled up tight and I gave him what he was asking for. Several more hard snaps of my hips, and I was shooting deep inside him. His hands clenched tightly in the covers as he wailed into them. Reaching under him, I grabbed his cock and milked the rest of his climax from him.

 

I collapsed onto his back, my head resting next to his as we panted. When I felt like I could stand again, I rose up. I saw him wince as I pulled out of him. That was when I realized I'd made him bleed.

 

He didn't move or say a word. I turned to the sink, getting a cloth to clean him.

 

"I'm sorry, Simon."

 

"What?"

 

His voice sounded dreamy and far away.

 

"I musta been too rough. You're bleedin'."

 

He twisted then and I held the cloth so he could see it. His eyes widened for a minute, and then he reached for the cloth. I watched as he wiped at himself, before looking at the cloth again.

 

"I'll be fine. I'll put some antibiotic ointment on it later."

 

"Where is it? I'll go get it for you."

 

Before he could answer, a scream came from the monitor Kaylee had set up. In his haste to get to his sister, he went running out in nothing but his pants. I followed him as soon as I was dressed. Standing at the door of River's room, I watched him rock her, crooning softly.

 

"Need me to get you anything, Doc?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

I stood for a long moment just watching them, then went back to my bunk. I dropped off to sleep hearing him still talking gently to River.

 

The next morning, I woke to find his warm ass snuggled into my crotch. I reached for the lube, then remembered that I'd hurt him the night before. So I made do with the friction to be had by sliding between his cheeks without entering his body.

 

***

 

When River had gone back to sleep, I held her for about an hour to see if the dreams were coming back. But she seemed peaceful. So, I went back to the Captain's bunk. I moved carefully through the darkness down the ladder and felt my way to his bed.

 

He didn't wake as I crawled in, which brought a sigh of relief from me. I wasn't emotionally up to 'seconds'. I mean I would have let him take what he wanted, that was the deal, but I was wrung out from the last few hours with my sister. He did roll so that he was wrapped around me and slobbered on my neck before settling back into a deep sleep.

 

I woke to the feel of his hard cock slipping between my cheeks. I wondered why he wasn't inside me yet, so I lifted my leg up to rest over his hip and reached to guide him in. His hand gripped mine and gently pulled it away.

 

"Think you need a little healing time, Simon."

 

He repositioned my legs, making my cheeks into a tunnel for his dick. Then he started to pump me in time to his movements. We came rather quickly, and then he just held me as we calmed. I never would have taken him for a cuddler.

 

"I was wonderin' if you'd come back. What with River being so upset."

 

"I understood that you expected me to be here when you woke."

 

"That I do, but I never said I expect you to neglect your sister, either."

 

I instantly felt contrite; in the time we'd been here, he'd shown nothing but kindness to River. Mal has a streak of chivalry a mile wide. That led me to believe he must have had a good mother.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Best be getting up. We'll be making planet fall soon."

 

He rolled away, getting up and dressing in just a robe. As I slowly stood, he kissed me then went off to the shower. I cleaned up a little before dressing and heading back to my room.

 

I was in the med bay later, with River, when he came back from the planet. He was in a pretty fair mood and I enjoyed his smile as he talked about brawling on the planet. I didn't know it then, but in the years to come there would be a yearly brawl and Mal would need my help after a few of them.

 

I'd known that they weren't entirely law abiding, that was one of the reasons I'd booked passage with them, but this job was beyond a little crazy. I mean, I knew Jayne wasn't right, but to jump from a ship onto a moving train…

 

I'll admit I was worried as I patched up Jayne's leg when he came back on board. I didn't know just what he would do without Mal or Zoe to hold his leash. So when he asked for something for pain, I slipped him something to put him out. I'd also made note to up the dosage if I needed to do that in the future. He took much too long to go down, and wasn't down as long as I'd expected.

 

I have to admit, I was very proud of Mal when he made the decision to take the medicine back. I also said a small prayer of thanks that I'd lucked out with finding an honorable thief, contradictory as that sounds.

 

After things had calmed down, he came to me to stitch the cut on his chest.

 

"You should have let me do this sooner."

 

"Well, I've had plenty worse. Ouch! Just be careful. Pretty fast thinking – doping up Jayne. Can't say you made a lifetime friend." He was grinning at me again.

 

"I'll deal with him." I wasn't real sure how, but I didn't want Mal to see me as a wimp.

 

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about you. How's your sister?"

 

"The same."

 

I spoke of River as I finished suturing his cut. Then, for some reason I'll never understand, I bent and pressed my lips against the wound I'd just closed. The stitches pricked my lips and I smelled the disinfectant I'd used to clean the wound.

 

He made a soft sound, his hands reached for me, then he was kissing me and I moaned into his mouth.

 

"Let's take this to my bunk."

 

I nodded, before stepping back to give him room to stand. We didn't pass anyone on the way, but I wouldn't have cared at that point. He'd been in danger and he'd come through. My instinct was to let him know just how glad I was that he survived.

 

As soon as my feet hit the floor, I started to strip. He chuckled as he watched my clothes flying across the room. He had his boots off and was shucking his pants when I launched myself at him.

 

"Easy, boy."

 

I made a growling noise I didn't know I could make as I pushed him back toward the bed. He grabbed me and managed to turn us so it was my ass that landed on the bed. Then he was pressing me down as his mouth claimed me again.

 

I clutched him to me, giving myself up to whatever he wanted. I was dimly aware of his struggle to hold on to me and shake his pants off his legs where they dangled off the bed. Puling up, he scrambled off the bed long enough to get rid of his pants then he was on me again.

 

I closed my eyes as he pulled my hands up over my head. My dick twitched with anticipation. Holding my wrists with one hand, he used the other to pinch a nipple. I felt my back arch, seeking more abuse for my nipple. His mouth covered a nipple, he bit down, then twisted the other one.

 

"Keep your hands where they are."

 

Then he was moving down over me, his mouth leaving a hot wet trail as he kissed, sucked and bit his way down my body. I wanted to grab him and direct the action, but knew better. Besides this was for him. To show him I was glad he was still alive.

 

***

 

His body twisted and arched under me. I added to my list of his hot spots. Yeah, the doc was turning into quite an interestin' bedmate. When I knew he was almost there I pulled him into my mouth, sucking hard on the head before swallowing him whole.

 

His shriek echoed back from the walls as his cock exploded in my mouth. He was still lying limp when I pulled his legs up high and plunged into his body. I leaned down to kiss his lips, and he made an effort to respond but his breath was so labored that he couldn't manage.

 

I pulled up high and rocked slowly into and out of his heat. That's when it struck me how truly beautiful he is freshly fucked. His face was shiny with sweat, his red lips swollen and open as he panted, and his eyes were rolled back so far that all I could see was a touch of white.

 

Damn! I'd have to be careful or I'd fall in love with him. Couldn't afford to do that. One day he'd move on. Fine, smart man like him wouldn't slum with me forever.

 

His eyes fluttered and finally focused on me. Then he smiled. The kind of smile I often got from the men I fucked. The 'thanks-for-getting-me-off-first' smile.

 

"Welcome back."

 

"Nice to be here."

 

He reached for me and I grabbed his hand, pushing it back to the bed. He nodded, wordlessly, to let me know he understood, and left both of them above his head. I continued my slow ride until he was hard again, then, grabbing his wrists, I held them in place as I pounded hard into him.

 

I adjusted my angle to make sure I was hitting his sweet spots as I used him hard and fast. My stomach rubbed over his cock with each thrust, and once more he came before me. But that was shiny,because it made him tighten on me.

 

I rutted deep in him, just a couple more and I was shooting. I let his legs slide down and rested on his body until my dick went soft. He moaned as I slipped from him, a sad needy type of moan. The slow steady beat of his heart in my ear and a light snuffle of sleep noise soon followed that.

 

I was in deep shit.

 

TBC


End file.
